


Meet in Between

by Kokinu09



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Multi, Song Inspired, Zed x Addison, Zed x Wyatt, Zeddison, Zombies, a bit of zyatt, greatest love story by lanco, meet in between, zombies 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokinu09/pseuds/Kokinu09
Summary: 'Cause I was gonna be your forever, You were gonna be my wife, We didn't know any better, Didn't have a clue about life, But I was what you wanted you were what I needed, And we could meet in between, We were gonna be the greatest love story this town had ever seen. Inspired by ‘Greatest Love Story’ by Lanco! Thank you @GayceVentura for requesting it!
Relationships: Wyatt Lykensen & Zed Necrodopoulus, Zed Necrodopoulus & Addison Wells
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayceVentura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayceVentura/gifts).



**  
~ Sophomore year ~**

“He always says you’re a ‘troublemaker’.” Addison mockingly quotes her father. Only getting a slight chuckle from the zombie holding her hand as they walked rather than the laugh she’d intended. 

“I thought they were starting to like me.” He commented disappointedly even though he still wore a smile. Addison sighed.

“They tolerate you Zed.” The way his shoulders slumped forward made her chest ache. She jumped in front of him and lifted her arms to drape around his neck. “‘Cause they know there’s no one else I want.” She whispered, looking him in the eye to assure her sincerity. His face softened at her desperate eyes, she never wanted to hurt him and he knew that. 

“I know Addy. You’re just perfect and I’m so far from it. They want you to be with someone who fits the mold better.” He agreed with a solemn smile in his lips. 

“They can’t stop me from loving  _ you, _ Zed.” She said firm but softly, one hand coming up to cradle his jaw. “I’m not the quite perfect little girl they can control anymore. Thanks to my amazing, unique, adorable boyfriend.” 

That got him to laugh, a genuine smile finally shining through from all his doubt. The corners of her lips lifted as well before her hand slid across his jaw to sift through the short hairs at the nape of his neck. She stretched up on her toes while gently tugging him down to meet in the middle for an affectionate kiss. He gladly complied, sighing contently against her lips and wrapping his arms more firmly around her waist to keep her close. 

“Break it up you two!” 

The loud exclaim doing its job, Addison rolling back onto her heels as Zed groaned audibly. She giggled and laced their fingers together for a comforting squeeze before turning around to face the owner of the voice. 

_ Bucky _ .

“Keep your tongue in your own mouth Green Bean.” He snapped at Zed, giving him a disgusted up and down glance then turned to address his baby cousin. “And you. Cheer practice. Now. Captains can’t be late because of idiot boyfriends.” Another glare shot Zed’s way from the previous Cheer Captain turned Class President made his blood boil but he’d keep his mouth shut for Addy’s sake. 

Even after winning the election, he still watched Addison’s every move as Cheer Captain like a vulture, circling and waiting for the moment he could swoop in and criticize her. Zed hated it but what could he do? 

Addison turned back to face him and stretched back up for a peck, not caring about the noise of distaste behind her. “I’ll see you tonight, right?” She whispered, the sparkle of mischief in her eyes that he loved. 

“Yeah, I’ll come pick you up.” He agreed, swallowing in an attempt to quench his suddenly dry throat. It was starting to become a habit. He’d come pick her up when she snuck out her window, they’d find a nice cozy hidden spot by the river, lay out on a comforter and kisses would lead to...other things…that still got his barely beating heart racing. 

She smiled up at him, bright and excited, how he always wanted her to look. “Cool, I’ll see you then My Forever.” She whispered. 

Zed could swear there was a slipped beat in his heart whenever she called him that. He leaned in to steal one more kiss from her perfectly kissable lips, that she gladly gave, but earned a squawk of protest from Class President Bucky who snatched her by the wrist to pull her away. 

Zed pouted but softened when she waved back to him before disappearing around the corner. His shoulders slumped as he went his own way to find his friends. 

* * *

He found them sitting in the dingy basement converted into a classroom almost 2 years ago. They used it as a quiet hangout spot since they didn’t actually use it for a classroom anymore. No one  _ wanted  _ to go down to the basement if they didn’t have to. 

Except the O.Z.s of course.

“Zedka!” Bonzo called in greeting. 

“Hey guys.” Zed forced a smile and joined his fellow zombies in the homemade bean bag chairs Bonzo had made just for their after school hang out.

“What’re you so gloomy about?” Eliza asked, not bothering to look up from her computer screen.

“I’m gonna ask Addison to marry me.” Zed blurted. 

All eyes turned to him. Eliza shut her computer as slowly as her brain seemed to actually process what he’d just said. 

“I’m sorry, what?” She asked, just to make sure she heard him right. 

“I’m gonna ask Addison to marry me.” He repeated. 

“No you’re not.” She stated. He gave her the look of ‘I’ve-already-decided’ so she sighed. “Zed, you  _ can’t _ . You guys are sixteen! Whole lives ahead of you! You can’t propose  _ marriage _ !” She tried convincing him.

“We’re gonna last ‘Liza. I know it. She’s my everything.” He told her, serious as ever. She rolled her eyes.

“Things change Zed! People change!” She argued. “What if you don’t like who she turns out to be after high school? If you got  _ married _ , you’d be stuck no matter what!” Now it was Zed’s turn to roll his eyes. 

“People do change, you’re right, and they compromise too. Even if we did change, the love we have isn’t just some high school crush.” He explained, staring his best friend in the eye. “She’s my everything and she tells me I’m her forever. She wouldn’t lie about something like that.”

Eliza’s face scrunched with a mix of worry and frustration but she ultimately sighed in defeat. “Ok ok. Your argument is compromises right? Promise you won’t make any rash decisions at least before graduation. 2 years. Give it till then. And you won’t hear a single objection from me. Deal?” She offered. Zed’s face broke out into a wide smile. 

“Deal!” 

Eliza laughed and leaned back into her beanbag. “Great. Now get your stupid butt over her and help me decide on aesthetics for my app project.” She ordered, flipping back open her laptop. 

* * *

**~ 2 years later ~**

“Oh! And we’ll have to go to Bree and Bonzo’s grad parties right after! Maybe you can ask Eliza if she wants to come with?” Addison rambled. Zed chuckled and shook his head.

“I guarantee she’ll say no since she’s not even having her own, but I’ll be sure to ask.” Zed assured. Addison hummed with understanding. Eliza was never one for normative conformity and graduation parties definitely fit that bill. 

“Ya never know, she might just come to ours to hang out.” She said softly, sounding disheartened that all her friends wouldn’t be together for the celebrations of their big achievement. Zed squeezed her hand. 

“I’m sure she’ll go to support us. It’s not like she’s hosting her own so she’s still ‘stickin it to the man’!” The smile she gave him in response didn’t make it to her eyes. Zed frowned and stopped them on their path to their next class, pulling her into his arms by the waist. 

“Really Addy, everything’ll work out great.” He continued to assure her softly. Her eyes seemed to fix on the collar of his shirt and he gently lifted her chin to look at him instead. “We’ll all be together like always.” 

Her eyes averted from his once more. “ _ ‘Together like always.’ _ ” She repeated in a mutter under her breath as if she were mocking him. His brows knitted in confusion. 

“Is there something wrong with that?” He asked her, a hint of offense taken in his tone. And for once, he wasn’t sure if she’d actually stiffened up like he thought she did or if it was his imagination because she slid out of his arms and took his hands at arms length, eyes slightly wild and wide (fake) smile on her lips. 

“You’re absolutely right! It’ll be great! Let’s hurry and get to class before we’re late!” She exclaimed cheerfully, pulling him along behind her. 

She basically avoided him the rest of the day. Zed even offered to walk her home like usual but she turned him down. He shrugged it off eventually, thinking she and Bree were probably setting graduation plans or something. Or setting up for her party in two days. 

He went home like everything was fine. Because it was. Addison wouldn’t hide things from him. 

Besides, he needed to get things set up for his own party tomorrow. There’d be plenty of time to talk once this school year was finally over. 

* * *

Addison was attached to his hip at his party, only letting him go to hug his other guests or go to the bathroom. She had her arms wrapped tightly around his middle the entire time, like he’d disappear if she took her eyes off him for too long. Like she always did before she went on her family’s annual vacation trips. Like she wouldn’t see him for a while. 

But Zed wasn’t going to complain. 

He just hugged her close and kissed the top of her head every so often, assuring her he wasn't going anywhere. Thoughts that maybe she was just emotional about graduating and needed some more comforts crossed his mind. 

So when the party was over, he clung to her side. Sneaking in heated kisses and cuddle breaks between cleaning up. 

“Let’s go to our spot for a little while.” He suggested with a glint of mischief behind his eyes. Addison softened with a sad smile. 

“Anything you want. It’s your night.” She agreed. 

* * *

Things felt weird. 

Addison was definitely avoiding him again. But yesterday ended on such a good note. They’d made love, she’d cried telling him how much she loved him, they’d cuddled and kissed and he’d walked her home. 

They were fine. They were more than fine. At least he thought. 

But he couldn’t understand why she was being so hot and cold lately. One minute she was lovey dovey with him and the next she was acting like he didn’t even exist! He replayed the whole evening in his head, trying to find any indication of what he could’ve possibly done wrong. How he could have made her mad. 

But he couldn’t think of anything.

He glanced across the room at her with the eyes of a longing puppy dog. She looked so beautiful in her grad party dress as she laughed talking to Bree. He wished with every fiber of his being that she would just look at him. If she did that, she’d see how hurt he was from her distance. She’d definitely talk to him then. 

With the slightest turn of her head, blue eyes met brown ones. Her face immediately dropped its smile and she turned away like she’d seen something she didn’t mean to. Zed’s shoulders slumped forward. Whatever he’d done must’ve been really bad. 

“Will you just go talk to her?! I’m sick of watching you two tiptoeing around each other!” Eliza demanded. He pulled his eyes from staring over at his girlfriend and sighed. 

“I can’t. She obviously doesn’t wanna talk to me right now.” He denied. 

“What are you guys even fighting about? You seemed fine yesterday.” She asked. 

“I have no idea.  _ We were _ fine yesterday. But she’s been a little...distant...lately.” He trailed, sparing her another glance across the room. It looked like he must have ruined her mood by the hunch of her shoulders and her downcast eyes. 

“Maybe it’s just graduation blues. I’m sure you guys’ll be good once everything is over.” She said casually, nibbling on some cheese cubes. 

Zed’s hand instinctively goes to his jeans. The box was still there, like it had been for the last month or so. He slid his hands into his pockets, smooth velvet brushing against his finger tips. 

He inwardly kicked himself for not doing it last night, when everything was so perfect between them. Things felt normal again. But now she was mad and he’d have to wait till after graduation. 

Unless he could make up with her tonight. 

His heart fluttered, a sudden confidence flooding his system. Maybe tonight was the night. He had to just put his nerves aside and ask her. They were always meant to be after all. 

He straightened his spine, confident with his decision. He was gonna go over and ask her to talk. They’d work out whatever she was upset about and he’d pop the question. It was a win-win! 

Zed loved her with all his heart and he knew she loved him back. He’s wanted to spend the rest of his life with her for so long. He could picture his entire future with her. All that was left was putting the ring on her finger.

“Oh! Zed!” Addison’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He hadn’t even realized he’d walked over to her yet. But there he was, staring into the surprised eyes of the love of his life. 

“H-hey Addy,” he cleared his throat in an attempt to compose himself, “can we, um, go talk? Or...something?” 

He could see her visibly stiffen but forced a smile on her face, politely saying to Bree, “I’ll be right back.” She turned and marched right past him. 

Not grabbing his hand. Not giving him acknowledgment even. Nothing.

His confidence from before wavered. She must really be pissed at him for whatever her reason was. But he was determined to make up with her. To make her his wife at long last. Like he’d been dreaming of since they were sophomores.

He followed after her, keeping up with her quick pace across the house. All the way along a familiar path to her bedroom. A place they’d snuck to many times over the years; to avoid studying, just out of her parents’ watchful eyes. 

Sweet memories flooded his mind and his confidence flared in his chest again. Addison loved him. He was so sure of it. They’d make it through thick and thin together. 

A to Z and everything in between. 

She walked through the doorway and waited for him to enter, eyes downcast to avoid contact, before she closed it behind him. She hadn’t let go of the door, as though she were holding the knob for support. She wasn’t even looking at him. She was refusing. A pit formed in his stomach.

“Addy, I’m so sorry for whatever I did.” He began to ramble. “I never meant to upset you, a-and I didn’t wanna ruin your party, and—” 

“Zed.” She cut him off with the smallest of tones. He went silent. “You didn’t do anything wrong, but…” The moment dragged on, an uncomfortable tension filling the room. He hated feeling like this around her. He just wanted to walk over and hug her. But then she turned and faced him. Her eyes finally met his. “I can’t keep doing this.” His heart dropping through the pit in his stomach.

“Y-you…can’t do what…?” He couldn’t figure out what she meant. 

“Us.” She whispered, almost inaudibly.

It felt like the edges of his brain were slowly being fizzled with electricity. Maybe his Z-band was having a malfunction and he was hearing her wrong. 

“W-what?” 

“Zed, we can’t keep pretending everything is fine.” 

“But everything is fine.” He said more in confusion than argument. “What about last night? Did, were you just pretending then?” His voice losing volume the more he spoke.

She lurched forward, taking his hand in hers, squeezing it as tight as she could. “I meant  _ every word _ I said last night. Please believe that.” She pleaded. He didn’t understand. He  _ couldn’t _ understand. His eyes started to fill with tears as he gripped back to her hand.

“Then why? If I love you and you love me, we can still be together, forever! Just like we always planned!” But her eyes looked away again. “Why don’t you want me anymore?” It was barely a whisper. A question eating away at his heart. 

Her eyes lifted back to his, glassy and wet. Threatening to spill those nasty droplets he hated so much. “It’s not about wanting you, Zed.” She sighed, her inhale that followed shaky. “I’m moving to California.” His eyes widened. “In a few weeks. I wanna get familiar with the area before the school year starts.” 

“B-but I thought applying there was just to see if you could get in. You really wanted to go there?” He asked hesitantly. 

“Well yeah, I just didn’t want to get my hopes up. But then I got accepted and…I chose to go.” She admitted. 

“But why would you keep this from me? You know I’d support whatever decision you made.” He continued to question, ring box in his pocket weighing heavy. She would know he would stand beside her no matter what. No matter where she went. She stood quiet, staring at her feet, hand still in his so he squeezed it to remind her he’s still there. “You’ll come back for holidays and I can visit you every chance I get! Then I’ll move out there as soon as these monster laws are completely abolished! We can make it work and—!” 

“No! Zed! We can’t!” Addison yelled, ripping her hand out of his. She took a raging breath to calm herself. “I’m not coming back.” She told him flatly. His eyes widened, too stunned for words. 

“O-okay, I can just visit Dad and Zoey sometimes—” He stammered before getting cut off again. 

“No! Zed.” She interrupted, dropping her gaze once again as soon as his crossed hers. “You’re staying here.” Her eyes lifted and blue met brown. “We’re over.” 

His world shattered.

* * *

**~ 3 weeks later ~**

It was moving day. Her bags packed and belongings loading down her car. Ready to go on the long journey cross country behind her. But there was one person left to say goodbye to.

“Please don’t make this harder than it has to be.” She whispered, moisture building behind her lids. 

“I won’t.” He promised. She lifted her gaze to meet his cloudy brown eyes. A stark contrast from their usual warmth and liveliness. 

Her heart ached. 

Addison  _ never _ wanted to hurt Zed.  _ Ever. _ But she was moving across the country to Stanford, California for college. She didn’t think their relationship could handle that kind of distance. Being that far away meant she’d have to come back to visit, return to the city that never really loved her. Even though she loved him and wanted to take him with her, she could never rip him away from his family like that. She knew if she asked he’d follow her without a second thought. But she wouldn’t.  _ This  _ was what was best for him. 

_ ‘If you love someone let them go.’ _ She tried convincing herself.  _ ‘It’s better to rip off the bandaid now. No matter how bad it hurts.’ _ Hoping she’d save them both from the heartache later on. 

“I’m so sorry Zed.” She apologized sincerely, tears escaping down her cheeks no matter how hard she’d tried to hold them back. 

His fingers twitched at his side, wanting so badly to brush those wretched tears away from her beautiful face. But he stayed put. He promised he would respect her decision even if it broke him inside and out. He’d hide all of that if it made things easier for her. 

“I’ll be ok Addy. Don’t worry.” He tried to assure her but it only seemed to make the tears flow more freely as she let out a strangled sob. Exactly what Zed wanted to avoid. He hated when she cried like this. But what could he do? 

“Jus-just know that,” she struggled to even speak, “I never wanted to hurt—” 

_ Fuck it. _ He surged forward and wrapped her in a tight comforting hug to cut her off. Her arms immediately hugged him back, the faintest relief easing his nerves.

“I know, Addy, I know.” He said into her hair, squeezing his eyes shut as she wept into his chest. “You were always meant to do bigger and better things than what Seabrook could offer. I’d never hold you back from your dreams.” Her crying quieted with a soft whimper before she leaned back to look up into his eyes. He didn’t think his heart could break anymore but it certainly was from that look in her eyes. 

“You were my dream, Zed.” Her voice barely a whisper. “And I will always have love for you.” 

Why did she have to tell him that? Now the floodgates were breaching. He choked on a sob, arms pulling her back into him to squeeze her. He didn’t want this to be goodbye. He loves her. But he can’t guilt her into staying. 

So he forced his emotions down, taking a shaky breath and releasing his hold on her. “Sorry.” He apologized quietly, avoiding eye contact. 

“It’s ok.” She whispered. 

A few awkward moments passed, neither knowing what to say. Neither knowing what would come next for them. But they’d agreed to go their separate ways. 

“I’d better get going.” She finally broke the silence. He nodded, looking her in the eyes.

“If you ever need anything, you’ll always have a place here, Addison.” He told her from the bottom of his heart. She smiled sadly.

“Goodbye Zed.” Her words wedging in the cracks of his heart. 

“Bye Addy.” He managed without breaking again. She got in her car, giving him one last glance before driving off. He stood there until he couldn’t see her anymore. And then a minute more.

Maybe someday she’d come back. But he couldn’t bring himself to get his hopes up.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to @gayceventura!! I hope you like this gift!! <3

**~ 2 months later ~**

Zevon knocked lightly on the wooden door just before pushing his way inside his teenage son’s messy bedroom. He sighed heavy after he peeked his head in, pushing the door open the rest of the way. 

“Zed, Son, you have to get up.” He said, sympathy hinted in his tired voice. Zed groaned and slid further under his blankets, out of view. His dad stepped forward, grabbing the edge of the bedding and ripping it off him. 

“Ugh! Dad!” He complained. “It’s the weekend! Can’t I just be miserable in peace?!” 

“No.” Zevon huffed in response. “I’m proud of you for working so hard, but you need to get out of the house! Have some fun! You’re too young to spend all your time working or moping! Go live a little!” He tried to encourage but Zed sat up sluggishly. 

“And what do you suggest I do? Go around and reminisce about all the times I’d spend doing  _ everything _ in this damn town with Addison? I’m not ready.” He replied, it started angry until he mentioned her name. His tone immediately turned small and uncertain. 

Zevon took a seat on the mattress beside his son, putting a comforting arm around his shoulders. “I know it’s still tough for you but ya gotta start somewhere.” He said. 

Zed knew he was right. He needed to try moving on. But he didn’t want to. He just wanted Addison back. Even if he knew that was never gonna happen. 

So he sighed, “Fine!” 

“That’s the spirit!” Zevon smiled, getting up and heading for the bedroom door. “There’s some lunch in the kitchen if you’re hungry.” 

And with that he was alone again. 

He flopped back onto the mattress, the box spring squeaking in protest. Today was  _ not _ gonna be his day. Where would he go? He wasn’t even sure if Eliza and Bonzo still considered him their friend since he’s barely spoken to anyone since graduation. And if they didn’t… then what? 

Maybe he’d save himself the embarrassment and just find a quiet spot to just sit by himself. Still spend his time feeling sorry for himself in total solitude, just not in the comfort of his own bed. His mood already sour as he dreaded going out. But his dad obviously wasn’t gonna let him mope around the house about it. 

With a loud groan, he got out of bed and changed into his regular clothes. It’s even been a while since he’d worn any of these outfits. He just worked all day, came home and went to bed nowadays. They seemed a bit looser than the last time he’d put them on. Had he really lost enough weight that he would notice it? No wonder his dad was worried. 

He let out a sigh. He should try to get ahold of his friends. Maybe they were worried too. Or maybe they didn’t give a shit and he was just projecting. 

Shaking the thoughts away, he decided to call Eliza up and see what she was doing this weekend. 

* * *

  
Zed walked around the Zombietown streets with his hands shoved in his pockets and head hung low. He felt terrible. He ate lunch with his dad and little sister. Zoey was  _ so _ excited when he walked in that she jumped out of her seat and hugged him, telling him how much she missed him. 

At first, it shocked him. He’d come home every night after work. He was right down the hall from her. But then it dawned on him how much he’d  _ actually  _ secluded himself. 

His jaw clenched as moisture threatened his vision. It felt like he’d lost everything when Addison left. But it was his own fault. He pushed everyone away in his own grief. He took a deep, shaky breath to re-calm his nerves. He couldn’t change how he acted in the past but he could be better. 

At least he could try.

He pulled his hands out of his jeans and tapped a familiar combination of numbers into his Z-band. Eliza’s picture popped onto the screen as it began to ring. He took another calming breath as anxiety rose in his chest. 

The band kept ringing and ringing. He was starting to think she wasn’t going to answer at all. Then, the line connected. After a couple seconds of rustling, his best friend’s voice answered. 

“ _ Hello? _ ”

“H-hey! E! Uh, it’s been a while!” He tried sounding ‘normal’. Based on the snort on the other end, he knew she didn’t buy it.

“ _ Ya think? _ ” She laughed. It made him relax to hear her happy tone. “ _ So what’s up? _ ” 

“Oh, uh, I was just seeing what you were up to this weekend! If, ya know, you weren’t too busy, maybe we could hang out, or, start a revolution! Or, something.” He suggested lamely. He smacked his palm to his forehead, knowing he sounded like a total idiot. 

“ _ You? Wanna start a revolution? _ ” Eliza laughed, sincere enough that Zed chuckled along himself. “ _ Yeah we  _ definitely  _ need to catch up if  _ you _ , of all people, want to start a revolution. _ ” She teased, making Zed laugh harder and run his fingers through his hair. It’d been forever since he’d laughed. It felt  _ good _ . 

“Wanna meet me at Zita’s? Pizza on me?” He offered. 

“ _ Yeah, sounds good. I gotta help my sister with coding some spreadsheets for her shop in a little while, but I have some time. _ ” She agreed. “ _ Hey! You should text Bonzo! It’d be like old times! _ ” 

Zed smiled. She actually sounded excited to hang out. It was such a weight off his shoulders. “Absolutely! I’ll text him now.” 

“ _ Great! I’ll see you soon! _ ” She said, not waiting for his reply before hanging up. He laughed and shook his head. Typical Eliza. 

He tapped away at his Z-band as he sent a text to Bonzo about his and Eliza’s plan to meet up and invite him to join. His spine straightened as he made his way to the old pizza joint. He was genuinely excited to see his friends. It was the first time in a long while that he’d been excited about anything. He walked with a pep in his step, thinking that he might actually have a good day for once. 

But then he passed by Dezzie’s Dapper Dudz. The very boutique he’d shopped for Prawn suits. Addison flashed across his mind. Memories of her beautiful face from each year filling his head. 

Then her crying on the day she left. 

He forcefully shook his head, chasing the memories away. But they clung to his skull like a leech, sucking away the good day he was about to have before he could even have it. He put his head down and kept walking. Maybe if he didn’t pay attention to the shops, he could go on without thinking about her anymore today. 

He just couldn’t shake her glistening, tearfilled, blue eyes. They were burned into his head. His mood was quickly plummeting, unable to stop thinking about her eyes. 

“Oh hey, Zombie.” Zed’s head snapped up at the familiar voice. There was Wyatt smirking at him. A smirk that swiftly fell into a frown. “Are you ok?”

Zed stiffened from the implication that he  _ visibly _ wasn’t ok but he plastered on the fakest smile he could muster in an attempt to cover it up. 

“Yeah! Of course I’m fine! Everything’s perfect! Why wouldn’t I be fine? I’m great! How are you?” He rambled nervously. 

“Mhm.” Wyatt hummed. His eyes narrowed, obviously not believing him in the slightest. “Anyways, it’s been awhile since I’ve seen you around. And you look like you could use a drink.” 

Zed let out a humorless snort. “If that was a possibility, I’d take you up on it.” He grumbled, momentarily forgetting the facade he’d been trying to keep up and his shoulders slumped forward. 

Wyatt couldn’t help but feel extremely concerned. This was  _ not _ the Zed he’s been friends with the past 3 years. And, yes, he knew Addison meant the world to him but he should be trying to move on, not dwelling on the past! It just wasn’t like him. 

He realized, though, that he was trying to cover up how depressed he was. He could see it in his eyes, even with that dumb fake smile that was back on his face. Wyatt took a step closer and put a heavy hand on the zombie’s shoulder. 

“Oh it is definitely a possibility. We wolves have very different views than the humans. In our culture, alcohol isn’t considered a bad thing. If you’ve reached full maturity, that’s something to celebrate.” He said with a smirk, then quirked a brow at Zed. “So maybe it’s not a possibility for you still.” 

Zed couldn’t help but burst with laughter from Wyatt’s lame teasing. The werewolf’s chest puffed proudly, knowing the zombie could’ve used a good laugh right now. Zed straightened upright, recomposing himself as best as he could as Wyatt narrowed his eyes playfully at him. 

“You just gotta break a few rules. So what do ya say?” 

Zed looked at him suspiciously for a moment, unsure if he wanted to be even more social today, but finally nodded in agreement. “Ok, I’m in.” 

Wyatt’s toothy grin of excitement oddly made his stomach flutter. Probably just adrenaline from the possibility of getting in some trouble again. It brought back memories of Zombie Mashes. A blonde braid and pink outfit flashed across his thoughts from his first Zombie Mash with Addison. 

Zed visibly cringed and he immediately felt Wyatt’s hand on his shoulder grip in support. “Hey, you good?” He asked, slightly hushed so no one else on the street would hear. Zed quickly nodded, lips pressing into a firm line as he swallowed back his sadness building in his chest. 

“Yeah, all good.” He managed, offering a strained smile as reassurance. Not that the wolf was fooled at all but he let it slide for the zombie’s sake. 

“Cool,” he agreed, finally releasing his hold on his shoulder, “we’ll be escorting a few other zombies and humans to the den at seven. Meet us at the forest gate.” He instructed. 

“Yeah, I’ll be there.” Zed nodded while Wyatt turned to rejoin the handful of pack mates he’d come into town with. But he paused to glance back over his shoulder at the zombie. 

“I’m looking forward to it.” He said as smooth as a purr. Then he was gone, leaving Zed with heat beginning to rise to his cheeks. 

Why was that look making him blush? Other than the obvious attractive aura the wolf always put off. Zed may be dumb but he wasn’t that stupid. He’d figured out he had an attraction to both men and women over a year ago. The memory made him chuckle then sober. 

He’d been freaking out thinking Addison would be upset that he was bi but of course she took the news with the most amazing grace. Even told him she wasn’t straight either. They bonded even more over their sexualities, falling even deeper in love. That made him choke, forcing back a whimper. 

He shook his head to dismiss the thoughts completely and returned on his path to the pizzeria. He was still determined to have a good day. 

But that didn’t change the giddy feelings bubbling in his chest when he thought about his conversation with the werewolf. Was...was Wyatt actually excited to hang out? With him? No. He was definitely overthinking this. 

Sure, Wyatt could be excited that he was coming to the party because they were friends. Friends that haven’t seen each other in a while. That’s all it was. Wyatt was definitely not into him.

“Zedka!” The familiar voice calling his name and drawing his attention up from his shoes. 

Rushing towards him was Bonzo, the lovable giant running at full speed with his arms wide open and a bright smile spread across his face. Zed barely managed to brace himself before being engulfed by his friend, hugging him so tight he thought his ribs might crack. 

“Bonz—Can’t—Breathe—” he wheezed out, causing the other zombie to immediately release his hold. Zed took in a dramatic breath then smiled at his worried friend. 

“Good to see you too, Buddy!” He assured the concerned man and earned a face splitting smile. 

“Za!” ( _ Yeah! _ ) Bonzo agreed. 

“Hey!” They turned at hearing Eliza’s call. “Get your butts in here so we can order!” She demanded, only looking slightly irritated. 

Zed’s shoulders relaxed, it really did feel like old times. The OZs were back together. They’d always have each other to lean on, no matter how long or how far apart they were. It was a comforting thought. He’d always have his friends.

They ended up deciding on a large cauliflower brains and anchovy pizza then slid into a booth while they waited. 

The conversation stayed light; college courses they’d be starting in a few weeks, computer or art projects they’d be finishing, even relationship developments. Bonzo and Bree had decided to move into an apartment together close to Seabrook Community College, while Eliza was trying (and failing) to be nonchalant about catching feelings for a certain alpha werewolf. Zed mostly just listened and asked questions to keep them talking, enjoying hearing how well they’ve both been doing for themselves. 

Until their pizza got to their table and it shifted.

“So what classes are you gonna be taking this semester? Have you decided on a major?” Eliza asked. Zed stiffened. 

“Oh, uh, I’m... not gonna take any classes this semester... or ever actually.” He admitted. Both his friends stared at him in shock, so he continued to ease their minds before they could freak out. “I’ve got a good gig working for the city! It’s full time and pays pretty well! I’m just not cut out for school. We’ve known that for a while anyways, right?” He tried to joke, a last stitch attempt at saving himself from Eliza’s scolding. But he was definitely not so lucky. 

“You can’t be serious, Zed! That construction job can’t actually make you happy.” She argued, leaning forward on her elbows to show she was serious. Zed slouched back into his booth seat, fingers picking at the crust of his pizza slice as he desperately avoided eye contact. 

“I mean, it’s not that bad.” He mumbled unconvincingly. 

“Mhm, I bet this has nothing to do with Addison leavin—” Bonzo gently grabbed her wrist to cut her off, his sad eyes silently pleading with her to stop as he looked between her and Zed with his head hung in shame. 

She let out a frustrated sigh, knowing Bonzo was right. Their friend had obviously been suffering in silence for a long time and she should be trying to lift him up, not put him down further. She nodded to her concerned friend beside her then turned back to Zed. 

“Listen, I’m sorry for what happened with Addison. I really am. But we’re worried about you. We have been for a while! I think I can speak for Bonzo too when I say we want you to be happy.” She told him sincerely, Bonzo nodding along in agreement. 

“So, if this is the decision you wanna make, then I won’t keep bugging you about it. But,” she paused and made sure she held his eye contact before continuing, “I really think you should reconsider.”

Zed sighed, knowing she had good intentions but he just wasn’t cut out for going to college. The only reason he wanted to go before was for football. ‘ _ And Addison _ .’ His brain reminded him once again. And neither of those were an option anymore.

“I’ll think about it,” he yielded but quickly added, “for next year,” as his compromise.

“Deal,” she nodded, her shoulders relaxed as she smiled. “And now that we have our friend back, we definitely need to throw down at a party.” Her eyes showing the hint of rebellion behind the smile. 

“Za! Agz madge!” ( _ Yeah! Let’s party! _ ) Bonzo exclaimed, doing a little jig in his seat. All three zombies laughed, exchanging arms moves and body rolls for their own mini dance party in the booth. 

“What about tonight? You don’t have to work tomorrow, right?” Eliza suggested once they settled a bit. Zed was about to agree but then remembered the offer he’d already accepted.

“I would but I have plans tonight.” Zed declined. Eliza’s jaw dropped. 

“If you tell me you have a date with your bed, I will suffocate you with pizza.” She threatened, making Zed belly laugh. 

“No no! I’m going to a party tonight, someone else just beat you to it!” He told them while trying to settle his laughter. He looked between his two friends, their expressions identical with surprise. “What?” He asked hesitantly. 

Eliza was the first to blink away her shock. “This party, it’s at the wolf den, right?” She questioned. Zed’s brows furrowed in confusion. How on earth could she know it was with the wolves? Of all people! But then it clicked. 

“You’re going to the werewolve’s party tonight?” He countered. 

“Well duh, Willa invited us. But, who invited you? Not that we’re upset! I’m happy you’re for sure going! I’m just, curious.” She rambled. 

“Oh, uh,” Zed stammered, fiddling with his pizza slice again. His eyes following it intently in a vain attempt to hide the creeping blush. “Wyatt, caught me on the way here.” He admitted softly. 

“Gro’zon Wyattka zet gograll zu agru?” ( _ Hasn’t Wyatt been asking about him? _ ) Bonzo asked, perking the interest of Zed. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Eliza confirmed. “It seems like he’s been hanging around Zombietown more often, too. So no wonder you ran into him, Zed.” 

Wyatt’s been asking about him? And hanging around Zombietown? Could it just be a coincidence that he was the first person to notice him on the street? 

“Right Zed?” He snapped his head up, realizing he’d zoned out. 

“Sorry, what did you say?” He said apologetically. 

“I said we can walk to the gate together. Bonzo and Bree are on the other side of town so they’ll be leaving early. But since you’re going, we can meet up if you want.” Eliza explained, probably for the second time. 

“Oh! Yeah! For sure! Wyatt said to meet at 7 so I’ll come by your house around 6:45.” Zed agreed. 

“Cool. Now let’s eat this delicious pizza  _ I’m not paying for _ before it gets cold!” She cheered and Bonzo happily joined in. 

Zed chuckled, taking a bite of his slice while his mind drifted back to curiosity of a certain werewolf’s intentions when it came to him.

* * *

  
“ _ We are the call to the wild~! _ ” Zed sang slightly off key. It didn’t bother Wyatt, he laughed and let the zombie lean more heavily on him as he drunkenly swayed with each step. The werewolves had a higher tolerance to alcohol since there wasn’t such a restriction in their culture with the substance. 

Their zombie friends, however, were very much wasted. 

Willa had left a little earlier to help Eliza get home safe, which he assumed the sweethearts probably made a little detour along the way for a little extra private time together. But it was late enough that Zed needed to get home too, which Wyatt had gladly agreed to escort him. He was the one who offered for him to party with them after all. 

“Awooooo!” Zed howled poorly. 

“So, I’m guessing that means you had a good time?” Wyatt chuckled. 

“‘Course I did! I’s like, the bestest night of my life!” Zed cheered, making Wyatt laugh a little harder. He was happy the zombie was having a good time, knowing how much he’d been suffering alone made it that much better in the werewolf's eyes.

“And besides, i’s been sooooo fun hanging out with you.” Zed said, knocking his head against Wyatt’s in a playful manner, laughing until he tilted his head further and his nose brushed his cheek intimately. Both stiffen but don’t pull away, their feet planting into the ground and arms still wrapped around each other. 

Slowly, Wyatt shifted first to face him fully, mere inches separating their faces. Both sets of eyes hooded as they glanced from making eye contact to slightly parted lips. Wyatt hesitantly lifted a hand up, cradling the pale skin of Zed’s jaw. A breath catching in the zombie’s throat. 

And suddenly, Zed closed the gap. 

The kiss was needy, hot and desperate. Both held firm grips on the other. Wyatt’s fingers fisting green hair while Zed grasped the wolf’s vest like a lifeline. It just felt so amazing to receive some affection, to feel loved. It was all he could think about. He couldn’t get enough. 

His mouth devoured Wyatt’s, tongue brushing sharp fangs that sent a shiver of excitement down his spine. It didn’t go unnoticed by the wolf. He took Zed’s lower lip between his teeth and gave it a little tug, eliciting a shallow gasp from the other man. 

He chuckled as his lips were very quickly recaptured with arms thrown around his shoulders for a tight hug. He managed to turn his face away, receiving peppered kisses across his face instead as a result. Zed’s drunken sway tilting them off balance as he accidentally puts his full weight into his embrace of the werewolf.

“Easy, easy!” Wyatt warned but it was too late, both falling in a tangled heap to the forest floor. Zed clumsily propped himself up on his hands, avoiding eye contact with Wyatt underneath him. 

“Whoops, sorry.” He whispered in embarrassment. But Wyatt’s chuckle made his eyes snap up to meet his. The brown orbs staring back at him were soft and affectionate. 

“It’s ok. I remember my first time drinking.” He teased, earning a snort from Zed as they helped each other up off the ground. 

“I’ve drank plenty of times at the Zombie Mashes!” Zed protested. 

“Mhm.” Wyatt hummed with a disbelieving smirk, wrapping his arm back around Zed’s midsection and leading him on their path again. 

The zombie faltered momentarily, his brain wasn’t able to process all of this. Was this even real? Was he just in a crazy drunken dream? Wyatt was acting as if they hadn’t just been making out before they fell. Was Zed just imagining things?

He must have been lost in his head because he hadn’t even realized they’d walked all the way through Zombietown by the time they got back to his house. He knew they had to be quiet since there was still a bit of a curfew but had they really been silent since the incident in the forest? What could Wyatt be thinking about? Was he just overthinking all of this? 

“Hey,” he slurred, cursing himself for getting so drunk. 

“Shh,” Wyatt hushed, “quiet till we get you inside.” He instructed gently. Zed nodded, his head swimming with the motion. Okay, maybe he was  _ very _ drunk. But the other male didn’t need to know that.

Wyatt guided him up the front steps and through the door, shutting it extra quietly behind them. It was a miracle they didn’t wake up Zevon or Zoey since Zed’s drunken stumbles made him bump into nearly every piece of furniture they passed. But lucky enough, they managed to sneak up the stairs and quietly shut Zed’s bedroom door behind them without disturbing anyone out of their sleep. 

Zed staggered across the small space and flopped down on the old mattress with an obnoxious squeak of protest. Wyatt chuckled as he crossed to join him, pulling the desk chair over to sit by the bedside. Zed groaned, half muffled by his pillow, and peeked lazily up at the wolf. He combed his clawed fingers through the zombie’s disheveled bangs as a comforting gesture to help him fall asleep. 

“You should get some rest.” Wyatt encouraged, still sifting through his hair. 

“Don’t wanna sleep yet. Wanted to talk to you more.” Zed grumbled in response, though his eyes fluttered closed. “Make sure you’re not a dream.” He murmured as sleep began to take its hold.

Wyatt’s brows jump in slight surprise. “A dream?” He asked, making sure he heard him right. Zed nodded against his pillow. 

“Kiss was too good to be real.” He sighed, lifting his head just slightly to press affectionately into his palm that had drifted to his cheek. 

The wolf’s eyes softened. What would be the harm if he stayed for a while? He stood to strip off his vest and toe out of his boots. Then gently coaxed the drifting zombie from laying on his stomach to his back and crawling under onto the mattress against his side. 

Zed wrapped his arm around the wolf as he curled around him, burying his nose in his woodsy scented hair and sighing contently. It felt so nice to cuddle. So nice, in fact, that the world quickly faded into blackness. 

“Sleep well, Zombie.” A quiet whisper soothed him into the first peaceful sleep he’d been able to have in months.

* * *

  
The too bright sunshine shone onto Zed’s face to stir him out of his sleep. His head pounding and a thin sheen of sweat covering his entire body from what, he assumed, was about to be the worst hangover of his life. 

He went to sit up, propping himself up on his elbows as he noticed how heavy his body felt. With just a glance from the corner of his eye, he finally noticed the tan, tattoo covered man slowly waking from his own sleep against his side. 

Zed stiffened, eyes wide from a mix of shock and confusion. His aching brain trying desperately to run through everything he could remember from last night. Some of it was fuzzy, but he was pretty sure he could retrace his steps. 

The party, drinking, dancing and singing, Wyatt walking him home through the forest, the kiss. _The_ _kiss!_ He couldn’t remember much about it but he remembered he liked it, _a lot_.

He freaked out internally. He’d kissed Wyatt! His friend! What if he’s ruined their friendship? What if he guilted Wyatt into staying with his drunk ass?! 

Wyatt yawned sleepily, causing Zed to go completely rigid. He sat up slightly, leaning forward to plant a kiss at the corner of his mouth, then smiled at the zombie. 

“Good morning.” Wyatt greeted lazily, obviously still trying to wake up as he rubbed his eyes. Zed let out a breath as he returned a nervous smile. 

“Morning.” He breathed. Wyatt smirked at him with half hooded eyes and crawled over top of him. Zed being laid back down in his attempt at retreat, gulping thickly now being pinned between the mattress and the hungry looking werewolf. 

With a sudden surge, Wyatt captured his lips. Zed yelped but let his eyes flutter closed, returning the kiss with equal heat. His hands find tattooed forearms and glide up his biceps, not missing the pleased growl of the wolf before he pulled back.

“I should get back to the den, Willa might try to kill me for staying out all night.” Wyatt said, earning a chuckle from the breathless man beneath him. 

“You don’t have to, ya know, rush off or anything. I could make you breakfast before you go.” Zed offered. Wyatt chuckled as he threw his feet off the side of the bed and put his boots on. 

“Careful or else that might sound like you’re asking me on a date.” He teased with a wicked smirk. Zed paled. 

“W-what?! N-no! I didn’t mean to— I just meant—” he floundered before Wyatt turned in his seat to silence him with a feather light kiss. 

“Relax. I know you’re not looking for something serious.” He assured, eyes dancing with mischief. “Besides, I don’t mind being your rebound.” He purred with a wink that made Zed blush furiously. 

Then he swiftly stood, threw on his vest and had the window open the next second, pausing to flash Zed another toothy grin. “Come by the den and hang out anytime. I’ll always have time for you.” He said before jumping out his second story window, landing with effortless silence, and taking off for the forbidden forest. 

Zed was sure his face was as red as a tomato at that point. He’d definitely need to cut things off with him. It wasn’t even like he was just making out with a guy, he was making out with a  _ werewolf _ . There was no way he could have a fling with him. That’d be crazy! 

But then again… 

Last night was the first night he’d had that much (let alone  _ any _ ) fun since graduation. And it was just an added bonus that Wyatt’s kisses were hot as fuck. His lips tingled, his fingers brushing across them mindlessly as the passionate morning greeting flooded his memories. 

Wyatt said himself that he was cool if it wasn’t serious. Maybe he’d see where things went and cut loose a little bit. 


End file.
